The Dazzlings of Crystal Prep
by Decepti-Cobra93
Summary: The Dazzlings go to Crystal Prep Academy to research this world's Twilight Sparkle on how to regain their Equestrian magic after watching videos of certain events that took place years ago. From there they will meet the Shadowbolts and gain their trust and plan to get revenge on their enemies. Will the Rainbooms stop them or will the Dazzlings win over their nefarious intentions?
1. Chapter 1

The news gathering

**(Spoiler alert! Takes place after Sunset's Backstage Pass) **

**I do not own any of these characters they all belong to their original creators and Hasbro.**

It was finally the end of the Starswirl festival, every performer and band that had performed there and played their music can finally return back to their homes to get back at a normal life. There is one group that had been part of this festival and it is the three girls that once caused chaos and manipulation throughout at Canterlot High.

They are the Dazzlings. They are the Sirens that had brought chaos and disharmony back in Equestria that sang beautifully songs that makes all inhabitants fight and the Sirens feed off of their negativity to gain more power, until they were banished to this dimension by the great unicorn wizard Starswirl the Bearded. And now they are living their lives as normal human beings trying to make a living after being defeated by Sunset and the Rainbooms which robbed them of their singing but somehow they now can sing clearly again.

The Dazzlings are now inside their van which is the current home they have for now.

"Finally that Starswirl Festival is finally finished." Aria said as she looked herself in the mirror trying to adjust her hair.

"This has been a great time of our lives so far." Sonata Dusk replied as she is looking at her laptop checking for any videos to watch.

"Indeed it has girls, now we just need to continue on living on with our lives." Adagio said as she is examining her nail polish she had just put on her finger nails.

"I have to agree with you on that Adagio, as much as I would like to get back to cause some mayhem and chaos for the Rainbooms we mustn't act rashly as we did to the people of Canterlot High." Aria followed.

"Correct Aria. If only there was a way we could have something that would not only help us with our life but also regain Equestrian magic for our benefit."

"Wasn't Sunset talking about some time loop gadget that she was trying to find during this whole festival?"

"Yes Aria she was, but that does not come to bear fruit in our desire to find the magic. If there is one person that has the ability to build something that can detect magic and trap it then we would be very happy."

Sonata was looking at her videos until she discovered something that got her attention.

"You mean like this video here "Portals opening during the Friendship Games?" she asked.

Both Adagio and Aria turned their heads to Sonata.

"What did you say?" they both asked.

"There's a video here on this website about some magical mishap going on at Canterlot High during the Friendship Games months ago." Sonata answered.

The two Dazzlings made their way to Sonata, and watched the video together. In their shock and amazement, they had discovered that this world's Twilight Sparkle has created a device that can absorb any magic but sadly it can hardly contain it which causes magic to be spilled out whenever she gets close to one of the Rainbooms.

This amazed the Dazzlings very much. This world's Twilight really had the knowledge of constructing a device that can absorb all magic? Adagio also knew that this girl couldn't control because she is not Equestrian and that only Equestrians can wield that magic so her and her sisters will have no problem controlling it themselves.

The Dazzlings also laughed as Sunset send that girl running off in tears.

"Ha ha, guess Sunset Shimmer is still a raging she demon after all." Aria snickered.

"Ah I feel sorry for her." Sonata said while looking sadly at the video.

"Enough, Sunset obviously doesn't know that she was being tempted by that cowardly crone principal to participate in the contest and that foolish Sunset caused that girl to be tempted by her abusive school in unleashing something that she couldn't control. At least we don't have to worry about that old hag looking over us since she is no longer working there and the new principal is someone who was once a dean of this school named Cadance." Adagio said.

"And the Rainbooms didn't even bother helping Twilight out after she was abused by her own classmates during the games. Now that's pretty evil." Aria said while finishing off with an evil smirk.

"I know can you believe that. Now that is something we will happily use on Sunset and her friends along with the Shadowbolts once we achieve what we want. And what better way than to grind their gears with their own guilty actions." Adagio followed.

"There's also another video where Camp Everfree having some magical incidents where this camp owner tried to save her own camp but failed to control it as well." Sonata pointed out as she looked to the other video. With her sisters' permission she clicked on it and they all saw the video together.

A few minutes passed, the Dazzlings looked very surprised and amazed after the whole revelation.

"There is Equestrian magic around here." Adagio said.

"Yeah we've just watched the video already Adagio." Aria replied.

"No really, ever since that incident at the Friendship Games, magic has been spewing around this infernal place waiting for it to be claimed. This could be our chance at regaining what is rightfully ours." Adagio said while smirking wickedly as she rubbed her hands in excitement.

"Oh how I do miss flying, and being able to soar off into the skies." Sonata Dusk replied dreamily in happiness "That was the greatest part of being Sirens."

"Let's not forget that the Rainbooms have super powers now and they can pose as a threat to us if they see us coming to their school." Aria informed her sisters.

"As always Aria, you always know how to bring on some caution on to my plans. Even though sometimes you do irritate me on not agreeing with my ideas but I will let this one slide. Our best choice is to check out the location of Crystal Prep Academy." Adagio said.

"Sonata do you know where Crystal Prep Academy is?" asked Aria.

After looking up information on the computer, they found out its location.

"It's just 20 miles from here." Sonata answered.

'Excellent, by tomorrow we will enroll ourselves into Crystal Prep Academy to find out more on this world's Twilight on learning how to build that magic detector and use it to regain our powers. And Sunset Shimmer along with her friends will never be a thorn in our sides forever." Adagio said as she and the others let out an evil laugh.

This was going to be a day of reckoning as the Dazzlings have just found the source they need in order to reclaim their Equestrian magic and unleash payback on their enemies they had suffered from.


	2. Chapter 2

**The enrollment**

It was the next day at 7:00AM; the sun was rising above the skies giving light to the city and to the forest. The Dazzlings were sleeping in their beds of their van, all snuggled and comfortable. Sonata was having a great dream of having tacos all day while Adagio and Aria were dreaming about reclaiming their forgotten magic they once had.

The sunlight eventually made it's away inside their van, shining in front of their eyes causing them to stir from their sleep. They eventually rose up from their bed and awaken to a new day; the Dazzlings then prepared their breakfast which was toast with butter and some eggs.

"So we can all agree on what we are about to do correct?" Adagio asked her sisters to which they have nodded in respone. "We will go inside Crystal Prep Academy, enroll ourselves in there that way we can find the whereabouts on this world's Twilight on building a device that can absorb all magic and use it to return to our formal glory."

"And how to do we do this if the Rainbooms will be seeing us if we go there? Especially Sunset Shimmer." Aria asked.

"They don't have to go to Crystal Prep unless they're having another competition against them and that's not going to happen for a while." Adagio answered. "And also we'll be with these Crystal Prep students all the time and they won't even bother with us unless they watch us on what we are doing, so remember caution is warranted."

"Aye eye captain Adagio." Sonata happily replied with a sailor salute while Aria rolled her eyes over Sonata's goofiness.

After getting themselves dressed and hair done, they drove their van all the way back to the city. It took about 6 minutes to reach their destination until finally they can see a tall crystal like structure shining brightly in the area; this building looked just exactly like the Crystal Empire back in Equestria. Adagio and her sisters wondered if King Sombra was still king of that palace but decided not to pay attention to any of that.

They parked their van on the side parking lot. The Dazzlings then got out of their vehicle and walk towards to the academy. They marveled at the beautiful building that stood out more than Canterlot High, this school definitely was more beautiful than the one from CHS a palace for the Sirens.

They opened the gate of the school and walked down the path of the main doors of the Crystal Prep Academy where some of the Crystal Prep students stared at them with wonder and awe as they never saw anyone with much hairstyle or dress wear while some are rolling their eyes over their fashion style or some are busy talking to each other. Adagio and her sisters paid no attention to many of them though Adagio did do a hair swing to make a lot of guys be in love with her beauty making some of the girls get jealous of her.

They pushed opened the doors and were amazed by the interior of this building. There were crystal like pillars, a well decorated locker hall, and there was a trophy case that had many awards which this school had won in from many competitions. Many boys and girls were chatting with each other while some are getting their books from their lockers for their next class till some of them see the new girls that had just stepped in.

"Guess they haven't seen anyone new here for a while." Aria said.

"Well since this world's Twilight had transferred to CHS, there haven't been any more people that have attended here. This means we can gain the trust of these people when we finished getting ourselves enrolled and talk to this Shadowbolt team to join them in their games." Adagio replied.

"Did you see the uniforms these people wear?" Sonata pointed out as many students of this school are wearing uniforms. The boys wore indigo khakis while the girls wore tartan skirts and their shirts are reddish and purple with purple bow ties and neck ties around their necks.

"They look like they're from those anime series." Aria said.

"That is what we'll have to wear if we want to be enrolled Aria." Adagio replied.

"No way I am not wearing those."

"You will or I will force you. And besides we can switch back to our regular dresses after our school and on weekends."

Aria thought about it then let out a grumpy sigh.

"Alright let's just get this over with." she replied.

"Good now let us continue." Adagio said afterward.

Just before they walked down the hall, the Dazzlings discovered the door to the office which was right next to the left side of the entrance. They headed over there and opened the door; there was a young pink woman there with hair colors of purple, reddish pink and yellow cream who wore a blue jacket over her light blue dress who is sitting on a chair with a desk in front of her. And on the right was a young man who is white with blue hair with streaks of light and dark blue, he wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a shield and three stars on the pointy tops of the shield and had blue green pants on.

"Oh hello there." the young woman asked sweetly as she saw the Dazzlings come into her office "To what can we do for you?"

"Yes, I and my sisters are new in this city and we would like to enroll into this lovely school you have running." Adagio said while putting up a nice improvised introduction.

"Well that sounds great, we are happy to have new students who are willing to become part of Crystal Prep and it's team the Shadowbolts." the young man said "I am Shining Armor, the dean of this school."

Adagio and her sisters snickered at his name. _Really? This guy's name is Shining Armor?_ _He doesn't look like some knight in shining armor, more like a person with the voice of a wannabe surfer that says surfs up dude! _Adagio thought to herself. They eventually pull themselves together before he noticed they were making fun of him.

"And I am Cadance, the principal of Crystal Prep Academy." the young woman said as she reached out her hand to Adagio. "It's so nice to see you and your sisters."

Adagio hesitated but shook Cadance's hand.

"I must say you three have such fabulous styles on your dresses." Cadance said as looked at their clothes.

"Why thank you. My sisters and I have been doing music as part of our lives and we form our own band." Adagio replied.

"Oh and what is that?"

"We are the Dazzlings."

"Well that sounds great." Shining Armor said "You think you could performances here in this academy?"

"Maybe." Adagio replied "But first shall we get ourselves enrolled first?"

"Oh yes how silly of me." Cadance sheepishly said as she realized they were wasting time talking to them about their fashion style. She brought out the enrollment papers for the Dazzlings and one by one they had signed it with their names.

After a few minutes they are finally accepted.

"Congratulations Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk you three are our newest Crystal Prep Academy students." Cadance happily said.

"Yay!" Sonata Dusk cheered as she clapped her hands. Adagio and Aria smirked in victory seeing that their enrollment has been completed.

"Since you are new here would you like a tour of this school?"

"Why yes that would be lovely."

"Alright then. Shining would please show these girls a tour around this school?" asked Cadance.

"Why of course I would." Shining replied to Cadance then looked at the Dazzlings "Shall we ladies?"

"But of course." Adagio said "Lead the way."

And so Shining and the Dazzlings set off to the view of the school getting to know many important things they must learn of how to get acquainted of becoming new students here. They were given tours to a personal laboratory, computer rooms, classrooms and lastly the gymnasium. They then headed outside of the gym and looked on to the open field where many Crystal Prep students are jogging on the field while some are practicing their archery skills and doing jumping jacks.

"Wow I didn't think that archery was such a big deal in this school." Adagio said as she looked on.

"Oh yeah it is very special thing we have here in this academy. We have these for future competitions with other schools called the Friendship Games." Shining replied.

"I do think this would suit me very well." Adagio replied with a smirk "_And seriously Friendship Games that's what they called? Sounds like the Hunger Games to me_."

"I will also partake in these games as well." Aria followed with her own smirk hoping to get payback on one of the Rainbooms likely Rainbow Dash.

"Me three." Sonata happily followed after.

Just then someone shouted "Heads up!" the Dazzlings took notice and Adagio immediately caught something with her hands. It was a soccer ball that had almost struck Adagio in the head if she hadn't caught it; they turned to see five girls running up to them.

One girl was peach color with goggles over her head and she almost had the same Rainbow Dash hairstyle but had streaks of blue instead along with lightning bolt earrings she had on both of her ears, the second was a rose pink colored girl with green moppy hair with headphones over her ears, the third was a blue skinned girl with a mulberry haircut short and stylized with a flower hairclip on her hair, the fourth was light purple with a hint of blue colored skin with hair of white grey with two swirly pigtails, and the fifth looked exactly like Sonata Dusk except she had light yellow skin with freckles on her cheeks and a rose colored hair with a ponytail with a berry hairclip that holds it altogether.

"Hey nice catch there." said the girl with the streaky blue hair "Are you three new here?"

"You could say they are." Shining replied "These three are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk also known as the Dazzlings."

"So does that mean you're a band?" the girl with green hair asked excitingly.

"Yeah but we much rather sing than play instruments." Sonata answered.

"Instruments would have been much better for your performance." said the girl with glasses.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Aria asked the girl.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Dazzlings these are the school's team the Shadowbolts." Shining Armor said "That is Sugarcoat the brains of the team; the others are Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap the captain of every sports here in this school, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest and finally Sour Sweet the best archer of this school."

The Dazzlings then broke out into laughter at the mention of the last girl's name.

"Really that's her name?" Aria laughed so hard she could barely stand.

"Your parents never gave you chance with that kind of name." laughed Sonata Dusk.

"Hey! Just because my name may sound funny doesn't mean I can't still hurt you!" Sour Sweet yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah why don't you give it a try Sour Puss. I'll punch you right in your jaw." Aria replied as she readied her fist.

"Why you little!" Sour Sweet screamed in rage as she stepped forward to strangle Aria until Adagio stood in front of both of them.

"That is enough!" she commanded putting her hands between Sour Sweet and Aria Blaze "We didn't come here to fight, we came here to be part of this school to achieve future skills. I am so sorry you see my sister has a habit on making fights with other people and likes to cause trouble. And we apologize for making fun of your name Sour Sweet it's just that we never met anyone with that name before in our lives."

"You do it too as well." Aria replied.

"At least I don't make people into fighting me." Adagio replied.

"The reason why she is called Sour Sweet is because she can be sweet while sometimes she can be sour." Sugarcoat explained to the Dazzlings.

"Ah I see that makes sense." Adagio replied.

"Sounds like a name of the sauce used in Chinese food restaurants. That was so good on wontons, and pork." Sonata Dusk followed.

"Agreed." Aria followed after.

"Ah you two are hilarious." Sour replied sweetly "Not." she replied sourly.

"And hey are you a clone of me?" Sonata asked Sour Sweet.

"No? What do you mean?" Sour Sweet replied.

"Well you almost look identical to me except you have different hair color, skin color and you have freckles on your face."

There was a dead silence between the two groups.

"Dude really?" Lemon Zest said.

"Just because people may look the same doesn't mean they are related." Sunny followed.

"Well excuse me if I didn't know, I was just curious." Sonata retorted.

"She is more of an air head." Adagio said to the Shadowbolts.

"And the worst." Aria followed after.

"Oh don't you start that again, besides you're the worse yourself." Sonata argued.

"Enough!" commanded Adagio.

"So anyway ladies shall we continue on with the tour?" Shining asked.

"Oh yes of course let us finish this tour immediately and get on with receiving our uniforms." Adagio replied.

"Hey you girls think we can hang out some other time? It would be nice to get to know each other." Lemon asked.

"We'll take that as a yes." Adagio replied "Just as soon as we are done with this whole tour."

"Bye Sour Sweet." Sonata happily waved at her near identical counterpart.

Then the Dazzlings went on to continue the last of their tour, while the Shadowbolts were left standing in the field.

"You know I'm starting to feel something for Sonata Dusk." Sour Sweet said "Like she's almost someone I once was."

"Wow really I didn't expect you to say that." Lemon laughed.

"Oh shut up Lemon." Sour said after.

"Whoa hey I didn't mean by that, it's just that you haven't been interested into someone since that one time with Jet Set." Lemon Zest while holding up her hands in defense.

"He was alright, I wasn't really into him."

"And do you feel like this girl Sonata might be perfect for you?" Sunny asked as she put her hand on Sour's shoulder.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." she answered.

"Well anyways before we continue this conversation we should be getting back to our game." Indigo announced to her teammates.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Let's do some sports." Lemon said.

"Well let's just make it quick we've got 12 minutes left till our next class geomatery." Sugarcoat followed as she and the Shadowbolts head back to their soccer game.

After the final tour of the academy the Dazzlings returned back to Principal Cadance's office where they are about to receive their school uniforms.

"So I see you met the Shadowbolts then I assume?" Cadance asked as she smiled at them.

"Yeah we did. I do admit those girls have style we might think of being great friends with them." Adagio answered giving a smile of her own while secretly hiding her distaste for friendship.

"I really do admire Sour Sweet, she kind of reminds me of myself. Except she's more of a meanie like Aria." Sonata Dusk followed.

"It's bad enough there's another person like yourself at least she is not worst like you." Aria replied.

"No you're the worst." argued Sonata.

"You are."

"No you are."

"Shut up!" Adagio shouted causing the two Dazzlings to stop fighting. "Girls let us not continue making these people uncomfortable with us bickering like children. And you Aria you shut your mouth."

Aria rolled her eyes and turned the other way. Sonata then stuck her tongue at Aria, to which she turned her head back to give her a glare making Sonata switch back to looking normal by standing calm while whistling a happy tune.

"Anyways girls here are your uniforms." Cadance said as she showed them their uniforms in black bags with the logo of the school's mascot symbol "We really hope you enjoy being here with us."

"And we are happy to be part of this school." Adagio followed "Farewell until tomorrow."

"Wait, this school has dormitories for each student. Do you want to have one?" Armor asked.

"Really this school has rooms for each person?" Sonata asked excitingly.

"Yes."

The Dazzlings thought this for a moment and turned back to the two people.

"We'll think about that. For now we like to be at our place for now." Adagio replied.

"Alright, but you change your minds we'll be happy to get you a room with all of you three in it." Cadance followed after.

"That is if we can handle Sonata's snoring." Aria muttered.

"Hey I don't snore that loud." Sonata complained.

With that the Dazzlings left the room and headed out to the main exit. They walked like they were the owners of this place showing off their looks to all the students that were outside conversing with each other. The students started to point and stare at them until the girls' path was cut off by a white skin girl with pink hair with a French coat of arms hairclip on her hair.

"Who do you three think you are?" she said in a hostile voice.

"We're your worst nightmares." Adagio replied as she shoved the girl aside and they made their way back to their van, but the girl who thought she could take on Adagio and her sisters immediately cut them off again.

"Oh yeah? You obvisouly don't know who we are unless you…"

She was cut off when all of a sudden Adagio punched the girl right in her nose causing it to bleed, followed by a kick to her stomach that sent her to the ground. The girl tried to get back on her feet but she was pinned down the by the boot of Adagio Dazzle.

"Listen here you little brat, me and my sisters are going to be new students at this school and if you or anyone else try to get in our way you or disrespect us you will immediately regret it with your life in hell." Adagio threatened, then she stomped on the girl's arm causing her to yell out in pain.

"Fleur!" a girl with blue skin and cerulean hair cried out as she and her friend a girl with red velvet hair and ginger like skin rushed to the fallen student. Adagio and her sisters let out an evil laugh as they made their way back to their van causing some of the students give out looks of fear or disgust to the Dazzlings. The van started its engine then pulled out from the parking lot, the window lowered down Adagio poked her head out and looked at the girls at the school.

"Next time, tell your friend I won't go easy on her if she's in my way again." she said as she and her sisters laughed as they drove off.

"I got to hand it to ya Adagio that was awesome." Sonata happily said "No one in this school is going to mess with us."

"You're welcome." Adagio replied.

As the Dazzlings drove off out of the school district, the five Shadowbolts had exited out of the academy to see what the commotion was about until they saw two girls trying to help Fleur who looked like she got beaten very badly. This got concerned look on the school team members as they rushed over to her.

"Hey Fleur are you alright what happened?" Lemon Zest asked.

"Those three new girls just beat Fleur up and drove off in their van." Cold Forecast answered.

"Did she try to intimidate them?" Sugarcoat inquired "You know that's how people get hurt these days because of their overconfidence."

"I'm pretty sure she got what she deserved for trying to start up a fight." Indigo followed.

"But that doesn't mean they have to do that, now she has to go to the school nurse office to stop the bleeding." Ginger said as she and Cold grabbed Fleur up and carried her off to the school nurse office leaving the Shadowbolts to think on this startling situation.

The Dazzlings are now students of Crystal Prep Academy. And who knows what will happen next, one thing's for sure is that the Shadowbolts are about to be brought into an evil conspiracy plot by the Dazzlings who may plan to acquire Equestrian magic and the five students might be the ones to stop them but can they do it alone?

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this sooner and I know you had waited for a long time but I am still making this story be completed it's just that I have a life to manage and other stuff I have to do. This story is not dead and I will try to continue it whenever I get the chance, thanks again for staying in touch with this story. **

**Also I decided to make Adagio more threatening to anybody at Crystal Prep if they try to attack or bully them, and trust me you do not want to mess with them. **


End file.
